


One More Drink

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bartender AU, Bucky draws, Captain America AU, M/M, Steve is the "tough guy", no sleep guys, this is what happens when i start a fic at noon and don't stop writing until six am the next day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's got Natasha, his lifelong best friend, and Steve's got the bar he's worked at since age 16.</p><p>Who knows what will happen when two men fall head over heels...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

James hated bars, but Alice only turned 21 once, so he thought fuck it. How bad could it be?

“Ready when you are” Natasha emerged from her bedroom smiling.

“Mmkay” He grabbed the keys and opened the door letting Natasha out first before locking the apartment behind them.

“At least this time we’re getting my kid sister drunk legally,” she giggled “remember Matt's house party our junior year and Alice got sooooo fucked?”

“We’re probably still grounded from that” He added, with laughter.

“Yeah we probably shouldn’t have let her come. Fucking freshman.”

Opening the door of the Jeep he climbed in, turned the keys to the ignition and buckled up.

“Buck, don’t you wish we were still in high school?” Natasha sighed getting in passenger seat.

“Oh yeah, so I can get called a fag and you be called a slut again?” He shook his head, stepped on the gas and pulled out the garage.

 

* * *

 

 

The parking lot to the bar was not too crowded, which was hopefully not a bad thing. He didn’t go to bars very often. Hopping out the car and locking it he turned to Natasha and watited for her to take the lead and go inside.

As soon as they stepped through the door a tall blonde ran full force towards him. He gripped her tight and kissed her head.

“So does this mean Malice Alice is all grown up?” He smiled and sighed.

“Who the fuck started that nickname anyway,” Alice shook her head “I’m literally the sweetest person ever.”

“I don’t know about that” Natasha snorted and she led everyone towards the bar.

“At least I didn’t break someone's finger when I was a twelve” She retorted and stuck her tongue out.

“I was ten! And I was protecting YOU!”

James tuned out the sisters banter, grabbed a seat, and looked up at the chalkboard menu.

 

“We can customize too” A deep voice startled him, and his head swung around. His nose was mere inches away from a tight white t shirt. He straightened his back and looked at the voices face. Big blue eyes looked back at him.

“Are you the bartender?”

“Yeah what can I get you?” the man moved around and ducked behind the bar.

“Whiskey on the rocks…” He cleared his throat and tried to make his voice deeper.

“Bullshit”

“What?” James laughed cautiously

“I call bullshit. I'm a bartender, I know these things. What do you really want dude” the bartender looked straight at him with his big blue eyes and a playful smile.

“Fine. I’ll have a virgin piña colada”

“I'll have that right up” The bartender's eyes crinkled up when he  _really_ smiled.

 

James looked over to see Alice and Natasha giggling with beers somehow already in their hands. He swiveled his stool so it was facing them. 

“Buck, you could have ordered less gay drink” Alice snorted, already buzzed

“But how else will all these hot guys know I’m available” He motioned around the room at all the women and old people. Natasha guffawed and grabbed his arms.

“Our Bucky's a lady killer” She mused, “I mean all these muscles and that winning smile.”

“Stop flirting with me” James's final retort made all three of them burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un Beta'd 
> 
> The POV will be switching back and forth between Bucky and Steve, it will hopefully be painfully obvious who's who, but a little forewarning for those who might be confused. :)

By the time Steve left the bar, everyone but the boss and the token alcoholic were left. He had been working at Captains for seven years (since age 16) because the “boss" was his uncle, and the token alcoholic was his father. So for seven years he had the same routine, he had worked here through high school, all of college, and now after he graduated. Everyone had told him to get out of this joint, to "do something else with your life", but he couldn’t bear to leave. He had many chances, since he graduated college months back, but he felt a connection, a glue, to this place. But last night that same routine had changed. He told himself he didn’t know how, or why, something had changed, yet deep down he knew exactly.

 

He walked home from the bar with something extra in his step. It was around 4 a.m. and the comfortable blanket of dark around him was starting to change into light. His mind bounced around going from thought to thought until he settled on the man from the bar. He worked at a bar, he’d seen many people come and go, many people get drunk, and he had gotten caught on the faces, the bodies, of others before. Yet the brown hair on this man had looked so soft. The deep brown eyes seemed like they went on forever. The strong tanned face was so handsome it hurt. The way he had seemed so awkward yet confident all at the same time. Steve shook his head, he worked at a bar, the place that people come and go, there was no way he would see him again. His brain knew this, yet his heart seemed to think differently.

 

He swung the door to his apartment open and tossed his keys on the kitchen counter. He lived alone, which was better for him because of his hours at the bar. He had lived with Sam the last two years of college but Sam was an athlete, who needed “beauty rest” and the bar hours weren’t quite ideal for him. Steve flicked the switch by the door and light flooded the apartment. He shuffled off his shoes and tugged his shirt off, laying it next to his keys. He walked silently into his kitchen, his socks muting his steps, and grabbed a glass. The water flowed from the tap and into the cup as he stood at the sink deep in thought. He turned off the water and tipped his cup into his mouth, sweet and refreshing. He knew he needed some sleep but his body didn’t want to shut off yet. He grabbed a cold slice of pizza from the fridge and he led himself into the the living room and collapsed onto the couch. Shifting to pick the remote up from beside him, he pushed the power button and turned on ESPN. The cold slice was perfect, after a night of eating beer nuts and drinking coke whilst working. He ate and watched, and eventually his weariness caught up with him caused him to drift off.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve woke abruptly, the sound of the door slamming open and two sets of feet stomping into his apartment gave him an uncomfortable jolt. His neck was screaming in agony from sleeping on the couch (yet again) as he turned his head to face the intruders. He groaned and forced his body off the couch.

“I should’ve never given you guys keys” Steve glanced at his two friends

“Well just know that if you die here alone, there are two guys who will gladly find your body before it starts to stink” Sam pointed out, a mocking smile playing on his lips.

“Go fuck yourself” Was all that came out of Clint’s mouth before he stuffed his face with the week old pizza from the fridge.

Steve rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom to take a piss and brush his teeth. He didn’t normally sleep much, so he was surprised when his watch read 11 a.m. He looked in the mirror and sighed, he looked like complete shit. Leaving the two guys to destroy his house, he hopped in the shower. The cool water felt good against his aching muscles and he leaned back against the tile wall and just let the soap and water flow freely over him. He didn’t realize he had started daydreaming until the sound of a crash jolted him back to reality.

“What the hell guys!” He yelled as he turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and jumped out of the shower. He wrapped it around himself and opened the door, pissed off.

“Don’t worry, nothing's broken” Sam assured “Clint just got up too fast, and the bar stool fell over” Steve looked over at a laughing Clint and groaned.

“Let me get dressed, then we’ll head out okay?” Steve shook his head and walked into his bedroom. The two guys were in the living room laughing as he tugged on a clean outfit, then walked back out to grab his wallet and keys. They all left the apartment, the midday heat hitting them as soon they walked outside, after the air conditioned apartment and complex had left them comfortably cool.

“Why do we have to live in California,” Clint whined “It’s October and it’s still 90 fucking degrees”

“Yeah, there's definitely no way to keep cool here” Sam claimed sarcastically as they walked towards Steve's car, parked 10 feet in front.

They climbed into the car and Steve peeled into the streets of San Francisco. He started driving, and began to think about the man from the bar again. He didn’t know why, he admired strangers before, but had never sat around and thought about them before. Yet somehow this man with the soft hair, chocolate eyes, and tanned skin had struck a chord in him that was just right. The rest of the day he drifted in and out of reality, his body with his friends, but his mind with the stranger from the bar. By the time he got home he was already dreaming before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

 

He couldn't get those big blue eyes off his mind. He agonized over every detail of their short encounter, angry at himself for not getting his name. The bartender probably didn't even remember him, James knew he wasn't the type of guy to leave an impression. Yet he felt something inside that told him otherwise. The rest of that night had sucked, at least for him, because he had been stuck cleaning up after an totally wasted Alice. The only thing that made going to the bar worth it, were those big blue eyes. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Him Him Him. 
> 
> Grown men aren't supposed to blush.

 

* * *

 

_The bartender was shelved neatly into the back of his mind. He had told himself it was never going to happen, he was taken, or straight, or taken and straight. He believed it. So he went on with his life. He slept and worked and ate and drew. And drew and drew and drew. His sketchbook was full of ideas and flowers and him. Him him him. No matter what he did the bartender would come pouring onto the paper. Him him him. The shelf was shaken out and everything was engulfed in him. Him him him._

 

* * *

 

 As soon as James came home from work, Natasha made him leave.

“I have a tinder date and I need you to come in case he’s a creep” She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car.

“You’re a personal trainer Tash, you could beat up a creep just as well as me”

“Buckyyy where’s the fun in that?” Whatever, he had nothing to do tonight anyways.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Take a left turn and you have arrived at your destination” The GPS chirped as they pulled into the parking lot of a bar. His heart caught in his throat as he glanced over at Tash. She grinned mischievously, grabbed the car keys, and hopped out. After 23 years she could read him like an open book.

“So you don’t actually have a tinder date” He grumbled in her direction as he followed her toward the door.

“I actually do” She turned around and made a face at him, then dissolved into a fit of laughter.

 

* * *

 

Different night, same drinks or maybe it was same night, different drinks?

Steve glanced up at the opening door and saw a large group of twentysomethings walk toward the bar. Of course Clint would take his break right as the friday evening rush swarmed in. He groaned audibly and walked back to his post.

 

* * *

 

James fumbled around with the hem of his shirt for what seemed like an eternity until Natasha clapped him on the back.

“This is where I leave you my dear Bucky. I have a date and you have... something.” She made an exaggerated bow and walked away.

James walked forward, in the direction of the bar, with his eyes trained carefully on the head of red hair sitting down at a table.

 

* * *

 

Steve let out a sigh as he handed out the final drink to the swarm. He leaned forward and rested his head on the sticky bar.

 

* * *

 

James sat down, the barstool squeaking. He was still watching Natasha converse with her online rendezvous. He turned his head toward the bar to see big blue eyes.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s heart skipped a beat and blood rushed into his ears. He took a deep breath.

 

“Virgin Piña Colada right?” He smiled “I’m Steve.”

 

“You got me” The man smiled back at him “Buck-er- I’m James”

 

 _James, what a nice name_ Steve thought as he made the drink. The man was staring at him. _Fuck. I said it out loud._ Steve cursed under his breath and handed over the drink, his hands slightly shaking.

 

He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what to do. Shit like this always came easy to him. But not right now. Not right now. He tried to say something, anything.

 

James looked up from his drink and smiled, a bright perfect smile.

 

“You have a nice smile” Something. He said something. Something awful and awkward. Something.

 

“Can I get your number?” James spoke quickly and stumbled over the words. 

 

Red. Bright red. Steve's face felt hot and flushed. Blushing. Grown men aren't supposed to blush.

 

Steve scribbled numbers onto a napkin. His. Without looking up he shoved the paper forward. Their fingers brushed.

 

Everything inside him sang at the touch.

 

* * *

Natasha stopped paying attention to her date a while ago. All she saw was Bucky at the bar. She felt a smile break across her face.

* * *

Clint winked at a girl, handing her a drink. He glanced to the other end of the bar to see Steve. Fucking finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a fucking mess...


	4. Chapter 4

 

After that talking seemed to come easy, well not quite talking. Texting, texting came easy. Not sexting, or even flirting. No they texted. Talked and talked. Real conversations. Really good conversations.

 

 

* * *

 

 

James had just gotten to work.

He ‘worked’ at a bookstore. He didn’t really work. He sat in the storage room and drew.

But now James drew him. Really him. Really him with that huge smile and big blue eyes and large shoulders and muscled body and just him.

And the constant twills of his phone, the screen lighting up with him. Him.

He didn’t know what happened. He knew they caught eyes on Alice’s 21st. He knew that almost a month later they sat in front of each other for what seemed agonizingly like hours. He knew they exchanged numbers. But he couldn’t wrap his head around how.

How Steve had fallen for him. Him.

Steve was perfect. Handsome. Swoon worthy. His pink lips. His firm hands. His white blonde hair. His eyes. Big blue eyes. They had never touched. Other than brushing fingertips a five days ago. Five days. He had never touched those pink lips. Firm hands. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. He wanted more.

His phone twilled, snapping him out of whatever that was.

It was Steve. Steve. Perfect Steve. Perfect Steve wanted Imperfect James to meet him at the bar tonight. Tonight. Perfect Steve wanted to touch. Perfect Steve wanted more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He’d been at home, watching ESPN when he sent the text. He had to do it. He couldn’t stand this, texting and texting and texting without physical contact.

Steve didn’t know what was happening to him. He thought he’d been in love before. He’d had relationships before, real things, not mindless sex. Yet none of it compare to what he felt right now.

Maybe it hadn’t been love, maybe it had been lust. Maybe that actually had been mindless sex. He didn’t care.

All he cared about was James Buchanan Barnes.

 

The day went by too quick. He went to the movies with Sam and Clint to get his mind off James. He loved Marvel movies, yet Captain America was drowned out by thoughts of James. He went to lunch with Sam and Clint to get his mind off James. His burger was good but James was better. The gym would have been better with less Sam and Clint, and more James.

 

Then suddenly it was time. Time for him to choose a damn outfit. Time to get out of his goddamn head. He had to leave, text James.

Text James. Meet James.

* * *

 

James.

* * *

Steve.

* * *

James.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a trainwreck. And I'm not sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow James wasn’t nervous when he walked into the bar.

Steve got off a barstool as soon as he came in.

Steve came over and then. Then.

 

Perfect Steve. Kissing James Buchanan Barnes.

 

Steve had come over to bring James to a table.

Steve had gotten so close.

Close enough that all he could see was blue. Blue eyes. Soft face. Pink lips. Close enough that all he could smell was mint. He was so close he could almost taste him. Almost taste.

 

But then it was real. A warm breath. Strong hands that balanced his head. Hands that pulled him closer. Lips on lips. Soft yet firm. Two men together. Perfectly imperfectly.

 

Pulling away. Eyes lazily opening. Big kissable smiles. Perfectly imperfectly. Conversation flowing. Easy conversation. Real conversation. Smiles. Laughs. Lips. Almost like they had been together forever.

Together forever.

Him. Him. Him.

* * *

 

 

Steve opens his eyes groggily and pulls James closer. He kisses his neck, his bare chest, his hands. He kisses the cold silver band on his ring finger. James opens his brown eyes to look at him. Steve kisses his nose, his cheeks, his mouth.

“I Just had a dream we met all over again” He shakes his head and just keeps kissing his husband.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't fucking know what happened guys. But it did and it's done. Thank you for reading this actual trainwreck.


End file.
